


In the Wind

by kt_anansi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bellarke, F/M, First Time Together, I guess it took me .05 seconds to start writing smut for these two, Sharing a Bed, Smut, its a one shot... maybe I'll write an actual story... who knows?, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: After Bellamy frees Clarke from Josephine, they run.During the Eclipse, they find an underground shelter to hide in... and things get heated.Please note:Clarke's guilt comes from Josephine having tortured Bellamy (and Clarke saw it, but couldn't do anything about it).





	In the Wind

“I need to apologize,” Clarke said, staring at the small gas lamp that Bellamy had lit. It certainly wasn’t for warmth. The flame wasn’t large whatsoever. And here, underground, it was already too cold for that to make a difference, “I am so sorry for what Josephine did to you... If I had just fought harder, got out sooner... I- I am sorry.” 

“Clarke, the woman took over your body,” Bellamy said, grabbing the empty can of whatever she had just finished eating out of her hands. Setting it away from them, he came back and sat on the bed with her, “Trust me, at no moment did I think it was you doing any of those things, I swear.” 

Finally gathering the courage to look at him, Clarke turned to find his eyes on her. He was looking at her the way he always did, with hope in his eyes, “I was so afraid. I thought she was going to kill you at any moment. I kept screaming at her to stop.” 

“I know,” he said. His voice was soft as he cupped her cheek and held her steady, “I know, Clarke.” 

Leaning into his touch, Clarke began to cry, “and when you think about her, you’ll see my face. In your nightmares, Bellamy... In my nightmares, it will be my face that I see. Oh, god-” 

Clarke began to struggle for breath- she was drowning in her guilt, her grief, her confusion. How could this have happened? How did she become so much worse than she was before? How would she live with herself now? As panic rose in her chest, she tried to breathe, but couldn’t 

Drowning in memories, she felt Bellamy’s hands holding her cheeks- as he  spoke,  she began to resurface. 

“Listen, Clarke, breathe... In, out. In, out. That’s right,” he soothed, “great... there you are. You came back to me.” 

Teary-eyed, all Clarke could do was nod. 

“I don’t see her when I look at you, Clarke. I only see you- you have to know that.” 

“How- how could you just forget?” she asked, as her hands came up to rest over his, without a second thought, he was scooting closer to her, his face mere inches away from hers.

“I will never forget you, Clarke. You are all I see.” 

“Even after-”

“Especially after that.” 

As he swiped tears from her cheeks, Bellamy leaned his forehead against hers with a sigh. Feeling her breathing even out, Clarke closed her eyes, and basked in his warmth, his affection, his love. After a minute, Clarke opened her eyes to find Bellamy still holding her. Suddenly she was very aware of just how close they were, and just how easy it would be to tilt her chin up... 

Slowly, she slid her hands up his chest. Bellamy gasped when her hands settled at the nape of neck, rather than coming around him for a hug. Opening his eyes, they met hers- all the while, a silent question weighed between them.  Looking at his lips, Clarke wondered what he would feel like, what he would taste like. Leaning closer her lips ghosted over him, stalling just short of joining.

‘Clarke,” he whispered, causing his lips to touch hers briefly,  _ “Clarke...” _

His hands dropped from her face and settled at her sides. Was he going to push her away?

Unsure of herself, she faltered, “Bellamy, I-” 

As his arms rose and braced her back, her body melted into his familiar embrace. Lips quivering, Clarke made the leap and pressed her lips against his. Pulling one another closer, they both sighed into the kiss- and as one kiss became two, and two three, and so on, they continued to move closer and closer- until Clarke was in his lap. 

As their heads twisted and turned in time, Bellamy’s hands found the buttons of Clarke’s jacket and made quick work of them. Pushing it off of her shoulders, he kissed her collarbone, and then her neck. Leaning back, Clarke grabbed her shirt and pulled it off. Without another thought, she unclasped her bra and let it fall from her shoulders. As Bellamy’s eyes flickered over her form, she felt a shiver. It was a strange sort of excitement, having your best friend- your soulmate, even- finally see you. 

Bellamy pulled Clarke into a long and languid kiss. His affections were reverent, worshipful, even. As the pair continued to kiss, Clarke let her lap press against his, and felt him growing against her. Taking charge, she pulled his shirt up and over his head, all the while she pressed her center against him. As Bellamy began to groan, Clarke reached for his belt. 

Much to her surprise, he didn’t stop her- instead he found her belt and unzipped her pants, too. With a brief smile, his hand ventured into her underwear. While his lengthy and calloused fingers searched her folds, Clarke let out a moan. Finding her clit, he smoothed small circles over it, making her legs tremble. 

Standing up, Clarke shucked her pants off entirely. Bellamy sat, biting his bottom lip as he stared at her in the dim light of the lamp. When he realized she was waiting for him, he got up and followed suit. 

“If you want to, we can stop,” Clarke offered, making sure to get his consent before this went any further.

“Do you want to stop?”

“No,” she breathed. 

Stretching his hand out, Bellamy beckoned her. Taking his hand, Clarke stepped closer. As he sat back on the bed, Clarke planted her knees on either side of him. She watched as Bellamy’s eyes rolled back in his head- likely a response to her hand pumping his shaft gently. As his hips bucked against her hand, she couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

_ “Clarke...” _  he moaned playfully into her mouth.

“Yes?” she asked, readying herself above him, “Is there something I can help you with, Bellamy?” 

“Only if you want to.”

And well, there, she couldn’t resist his charm. As she took him inside her, Clarke relished the stretch. With his arms around her once again, she held onto him and breathed steadily. Rocking her hips against him, the pair moved in sync with one another. 

As their movements became more and more heated, Bellamy pulled her closer to him and laid her on her back. With deep, filling thrusts, and a thorough exploration of her body with his fingers and lips, he had her coming with his name dripping from her lips. As Clarke pulled him close and held his forehead against hers, he let go and spilled into her. 

“ _I- Bellamy..._ ”

‘I know...” he said, pulling out of her, and arranging himself around her. After pulling the blanket over the two of them, he threaded his fingers through hers, and kissed the back of her neck, “Sleep, Clarke. Tomorrow, we have to make it back to the ship.” 

It wasn’t until he thought she was asleep, that he told her he loved her. 

And after he began to snore- she said it back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, guys. Bellarke smut. There you go, enjoy!
> 
> As always, feel free to visit my Tumblr and Prompt me-  
> kt-anansi is my username! I love comments, fic recs,  
> and just chatting about my fav shows and OTPs.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for Kudos and Comments, ya'll are wonderful.


End file.
